This invention is directed to a collapsible saddle rack composed of interlocking pieces which fit together to form the saddle rack and when collapsed, stack one on the other for compact storage and/or transporting.
Saddle racks are utilized for storage of saddles when the saddles are not in use on a horse. Known saddle racks range from simple racks, a fence rail, to the complex. A saddle rack should provide a place to store a saddle off of the floor and out of the way of foot traffic. Additionally a saddle rack should properly support a saddle in a manner to preserve as best as possible the shape and structure of the saddle. Since saddles have certain bulk and weight, any saddle rack must have sufficient strength to support the weight of the saddle without collapsing.
Unfortunately the fence rail and its relative, the 2.times.4 piece of lumber, do nothing to properly support a saddle and preserve its shape and structure. In the tack room of a large stable, the saddle racks generally are permanent structures fixed to the wall of the tack room. For a smaller stable or for use away from the stable, a permanent type structure can be very disadvantageous. For these reasons, a variety of saddle racks have been developed. These generally fall into two categories, collapsible saddle racks and portable saddle racks.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,780,971 and 4,541,535 both describe collapsible saddle racks. However, with both of these racks, a supporting wall or other structure must be present to mount these racks on. U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,755 describes a saddle rack which is permanently mounted inside of a horse trailer using the horse trailer as its support.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,476,255 and Des. 200,164 both describe saddle racks having a triangular leg support structure. While these are certainly utilitarian, when used around horses or when swinging a heavy saddle up on to the saddle rack, this type of support does not provide as rigid a base as does a rectangular base. U.S. Pat. No. 208,155 describes a further fold up saddle rack. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,432,459 and Des. 284,122 describe portable saddle racks but they are not collapsible.